Odyssey Comic Wiki
Welcome to the Travelers Tome This wiki details key events, locations, and characters of the post-apocalyptic espionage thriller comic book, Odyssey. History Hundreds of years after a long forgotten Cataclysm. The human race has slowly recovered and adapted to the now harsh and unforgiving earth. These lands, known as The Barrens, are home to two large city states (Olympus and Hades) connected to each other via a mag-lev train named Hermes. Between these city states lies a formidable trading city by the name of Charon. The surrounding lands are populated by the large, roaming bandit tribe called The Lycans. The Cataclysm (Year Zero) : Main Article: The Cataclysm The final strike of a centuries long global war which destroyed life as we know it. Decimating much of the worlds population and irradiating even more of the planets surface. No one alive now can remember the exact circumstances which lead to The Cataclysm. The only solid fact remaining is the exact date it happened, now referred to as Year Zero. The Satellite Storm (Year 35-48) : Main article: The Satellite Storm From the year 35 to 48, hundreds of thousands of pre-Cataclysm satellites crashed back to Earth, and are now some of the most sought after bits of tech which can be found in The Barrens. The City State of Hades is founded (Year 105) : Main Article: The City State of Hades Settling around an almost functioning nuclear power plant, a caravan of wastelanders found Hades. Lake Poseidon discovered. City State of Olympus founded (Year 127) : Main Article: The City State of Olympus Using what was left of pre-cat aeroplanes, a group of settlers (including many prominent scientists) took a gamble and found a great lake untouched by radiation. They began to settle around the banks of the lake and develop hydro electric theories. The Great Trek (Year 127) : Main Article: The Great Trek After spotting the planes overhead, the leaders of Hades decided to send out scouting parties to meet this other group of survivors. The Artemis Alliance (Year 128) : Main Article: The Artemis Agreement A meeting between the two civilisations where an alliance was formed, that would last for centuries to come with common goals set for the building of the City States of Olympus and Hades based on the ideals of Ancient Greece. The Hermes Project (Year 129-134) : Main Article: Hermes A joint effort between the city states of Hades and Olympus, the Hermes project was a mag-lev train track that connected the two city states. Spanning thousands of miles, this brought together the scientific minds of Olympus and the brute strength and vast minerals from Hades. The town of Charon is settled (Year 136) : Main Article: Charon The town of Charon is formed around the refilling station required for Hermes. It quickly becomes a trading hot spot for both the city states as well as The Barrens. The Tartarus Control Centre is completed (Year 140) : Main Article: Tartarus Control Centre Using sufficient supplies from Olympus via Hermes, Hades were finally able to complete their long construction project on their nuclear power plant. Pantheon completed (Year 145) : Main Aricle: Pantheon Using the raw materials supplied by Hades via Hermes, the city state of Olympus constructed an artificial island in the centre of Lake Poseidon. Olympus Advanced Hydro Plant created (Year 146) : Main Article: Advanced Hydro Plant Using their vast water resources and the supplementary power provided by Hades, Olympus scientists create a way to harness hydro power with advanced turbines and revolutionary designs. The Artemis Alliance is revised and celebrated (Year 228) : Main Article: Artemis Alliance Due to the rapid expansion of both cities and their ever growing needs the Artemis Alliance is reviewed and expanded upon to keep up with the exponential growth of the city states. The Jackal Rebellion (Year 297-310) : Main Article: The Jackal Rebellion A terrorist organisation is formed, calling themselves the Ares' Jackals. This group was formed by power hungry citizens, looking to capitalise on the vulnerable city states that lack a proper law enforcement. This rebellion began the formation of the Icarus Security Force in Olympus, and the Titan Troopers are formed in Hades. The Artemis Alliance is once again revised and celebrated (Year 328) : Main Article: Artemis Alliance After the Jackal rebellion, the Artemis Alliance is once again revised to officially included stringent security measures to aid both city states in times of need. The Bandit War (Year 364-366) : Main Article: Bandit War The first major threat that came from outside the walls of the city states. The bandit war saw a horde of bandits capitalise on the less secure town of Charon and take it over. This brought the two city states together in a daring plan to take back the city and disperse the bandits. Charons own force, The Artemis Expeditionary Force, was formed after the bandit war to protect Charon from those that lived in The Barrens. The Hydros Riots (Year 401-411) : Main Article: The Hydros Riots Overpopulation in Hades has risen since The Bandit war. Water supplies have to be rationed not only for the purpose of keeping the city running, but also to keep the populace alive. Public unrest and disorder grows until the summer of Year 401 it explodes in to mass riots. The Gates of Minos are constructed (Year 422-444) : Main Article: Gates of Minos As a response to the Hydros Riots, and continued pockets of unrest among the population, The Chancellor of Hades ordered that the city create multiple security sectors, splitting the districts with massive gated walls. The Artemis Alliance is again revised and celebrated (Year 428) : Main Article: Artemis Alliance Due to the Bandit War and Hydros Riots, major changes were made to the Artemis Alliance. Infrastructure (particularly water) was revised to allow Hades to tackle their over population issues. Charon was also finally entered into the Artemis Alliance, although without any real say on issues. Charon begins to expand (Year 430-Current) : Main Article: Charon With both City States beginning to prosper after war and riots, Charon met with an unexpected expansion and trade boom as travelers and citizens alike began to feel safe again, and settle outwith the two city states to try their luck. This rapid expansion called for Charon to become solely independent, by creating the Charon Electorate which would in turn produce Charons first ever governing body. The Bloc War Inferno (Year 440) : Main Article: Bloc War Inferno During an inter-gang war in the city state of Hades, an industrial plant is sabotaged within one of the sectors. The Minos Gates are put into full effect to contain the damage and riots to this one sector. However a massive fire broke out, and with the Minos Gates on lockdown and failing to open, the citizens within that sector suffered severe casualties. Aid from both Charon ''and ''Olympus ''is immediately sent to ''Hades. Pantheon Terminal Bombing (Year 442): : Main Article: Pantheon Terminal An anarchic terrorist element in Hades with severe anti Olympus leanings managed to smuggle a radioactive bomb on board Hermes. While it had a relatively low yield destructive power, when assembled it would have been classed as a dirty bomb with a large amount of nuclear fallout. Their aim was to assemble then detonate it as close to the great lake as possible, with the intent of contamination. Security improvements are made to Olympus (Year 442-445) : Main Article: Olympus Following the Bloc War Inferno and the Olympus Terminal Bombing, the Olympus Senate decide security measures must be put in place to ensure the safety of Olympus. Using the fear generated by the Bloc War Inferno and the Olympus Terminal Bombing the Senate implement new security measures and redesign the Olympus Terminal to be a veritable fortress. The Artemis Games disaster in Olympus (Year 448) : Main Article: Artemis Games With the games serving as a symbol of the bond between both cities, the political groups of Olympus and Hades sought to capitalise on the camaraderie the event would bring to diffuse the tensions between these two great City States. An unknown organisation sabotaged the stadiums structure, causing thousands of spectators to lose their lives. The ensuing public disturbance was witness to the Icarus Security Force using unconventional techniques against the spectators from both Hades and Olympus. The death toll on both sides was massive, and the bond between the cities was hanging on a precarious thread. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse